Most Huggable Moments / Perfectly Purple (Standard Version)
2013 for 2019 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 174 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 11 Version) * Part 2: BAB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Mr Knickerbocker (2007 Version) * Part 4: BAB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: A Perfectly Purple Day (2007 Version) * Part 6: BAB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Laugh with Me (2007 Version) * Part 8: BAB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Everyone is Special (2007 Version) * Part 10: BAB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: A Friend Like You (2007 Version) * Part 12: Season 11 - Episode 11 (2007) Credits * Part 13: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 10 Version) * Part 14: Separation - Chapter 1 * Part 15: A Camping We Will Go (2006 Version) * Part 16: Separation - Chapter 2 * Part 17: I Miss You (2006 Version) * Part 18: Separation - Chapter 3 * Part 19: The Having Fun Song (2006 Version) * Part 20: Separation - Chapter 4 * Part 21: The Memory Medley (2006 Version) * Part 22: Separation - Chapter 5 * Part 23: It's Good to Be Home (2006 Version) * Part 24: Separation - Chapter 6 * Part 25: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 26: Season 10 - Episode 13 (2006) Credits * Part 27: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 11 Version) * Part 28: WYN - Chapter 1 * Part 29: The Alphabet Parade (2007 Version) * Part 30: WYN - Chapter 2 * Part 31: I Hear Music Everywhere (2007 Version) * Part 32: WYN - Chapter 3 * Part 33: I Am Learning to Spell My Name (2007 Version) * Part 34: WYN - Chapter 4 * Part 35: Sing Your Song (2007 Version) * Part 36: WYN - Chapter 5 * Part 37: Barney's Name Game (2007 Version) * Part 38: WYN - Chapter 6 * Part 39: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 40: WYN - Chapter 7 * Part 41: Season 11 - Episode 17 (2007) Credits * Part 42: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 10 Version) * Part 43: Differences - Chapter 1 * Part 44: Being Together (2006 Version) * Part 45: Differences - Chapter 2 * Part 46: I Can See it on your Face (2006 Version) * Part 47: Differences - Chapter 3 * Part 48: Being Me (2006 Version) * Part 49: Differences - Chapter 4 * Part 50: It's Nice Just to Be Me (2006 Version) * Part 51: Differences - Chapter 5 * Part 52: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 53: Season 10 - Episode 17 (2006) Credits * Part 54: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 11 Version) * Part 55: FTA - Chapter 1 * Part 56: What a Baseball Day (2007 Version) * Part 57: FTA - Chapter 2 * Part 58: Games (2007 Version) * Part 59: FTA - Chapter 3 * Part 60: Why Can I (2007 Version) * Part 61: FTA - Chapter 4 * Part 62: Best of Friends (2007 Version) * Part 63: FTA - Chapter 5 * Part 64: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 65: FTA - Chapter 6 * Part 66: Season 11 - Episode 1 (2007) Credits * Part 67: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 10 Version) * Part 68: GTBM - Chapter 1 * Part 69: I Hear Music Everywhere (2006 Version) * Part 70: GTBM - Chapter 2 Coming Soon on YouTube